


Only Amazing

by Riverthunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out as Transgender, Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Beats Himself Up if He Messes Up, Tony is Doing His Best, Tony is Supportive, Transgender Peter Parker, Trying to Remember New Pronouns, dad tony stark, nonbinary mj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: Peter Parker has been going by his new name at school and using male pronouns; but at the compound, no one knows the truth- not even his father, Tony. But even when everything is out in the open, that doesn't mean things get easier- even if Tony understands and accepts Peter, that doesn't mean everyone will, and it may take more to convince Peter just how amazing he is. T, Swearing





	Only Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I decided to write myself a sort of comfort fic. So before I get started, let me get some things out of the way. I have not come out to my family about being nonbinary/sometimes a transboy. It's...probably not a smart move, let's leave it at that. I briefly considered naming Peter Penelope/Penny, but decided I didn't like that because when I chose my new name I picked something that didn't have anything to do with my old one. I also picked my new name because of things that are important to me (certain characters in media, plus stars). I saw a really cute headcanon that Peter's deadname was Karen, and he named his AI that to dispel the negative association he has to his deadname, but...I haven't been able to do that, and I don't know if I ever will be able to because I was bullied so badly because of my deadname. It felt like giving Peter "Karen" as a deadname wasn't honest to the fic I was writing, so...scrapped. It's a really sweet idea, though.
> 
> Finally, I played around with never revealing Peter's deadname, but it just didn't work for how I wanted this fic to start. It seemed way to unnatural for Tony to not say his name a few times, so...sorry. I might sneak another trans character in here and never drop their deadname to make up for it, but for now, this is how it is.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Things are going to start going downhill fairly quickly, to be honest. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also: Tony adopted Peter as a baby, Peter already has his superpowers and had them as a child.

Peter bit his lip and squared his shoulders, looking up at the Avengers base and trying to work up his courage.  
_Don’t be a coward_ , he chanted under his breath, but the mantra was useless; the fearful twinge in his stomach was not dissuaded by it.  
How was he going to react to the news?  
He was suddenly unsure of telling him.  
Tony Stark was not a judgemental man. He wore his array of pansexual pride shirts throughout Pride Month and stubbornly refused to back down on inclusive policies in his company, often taking over the company social media to fire off retorts to close-minded individuals promising to boycott his products and anything associated with him unless he agreed to support bathroom bills and other such nonsense.  
Peter had heard many an affirming cry from Tony, insisting that transgender individuals had the right to feel just as comfortable in their bodies as any other person, and calling out anyone who made fun of the policies or made disgusting accusations, such as a politician who’d claimed he’d have “found his feminine side” if being transgender had been acceptable when he went to high school so he could say “Coach, I think I’d rather shower with the girls today”.  
As someone raising a teenage “daughter”, many assumed Tony must not realize what danger Peter was in, but he firmly insisted that until someone at Peter’s school actually hurt “her”, he wasn’t about to try and dictate where another student decided they felt most comfortable changing.  
Peter tried to shake off the offending thoughts. _Just tell him_ , he said firmly. _Just get it over with and tell him._  
Walking suddenly felt like an extremely difficult chore.  
Peter had been out to Ned and a handful of others for a while now- mainly the Decathlon team. But Ned and MJ had been having more trouble remembering to call Peter “Sam” and “she” or “her” in front of Tony and the other Avengers.  
MJ had been surprised when Peter had first told them to refer to him as Sam and use female pronouns in front of Tony- they’d seen him wearing his “I’ve Got 99 Problems and Society’s Attitude Towards Sexual Orientation  & Gender Identity Covers Like 98 of Them” shirt the first time they met him, and when Peter had introduced them, Tony had readily accepted their pronouns without question.  
“This is MJ,” he’d said, leading the pair into the compound and gesturing to them as the various Avengers looked up. “They’re Sam’s new friend.”  
Greetings had been exchanged, and when Steve had said, “She seems like a lovely girl”, Tony had quickly replied, “They’re nonbinary, Steve. They’re a lovely kid, though, you’re right.”  
MJ couldn’t see why Peter was so nervous about telling Tony. An openly pansexual dad who had told the pair about the agender person he’d met and had a relationship with for about a year, and about the lovely trans woman who he’d only dated for six months but had adored spending time with, who defended MJ’s pronouns only moments after meeting them and who vehemently protected LGBTQIA rights with a fiery passion seemed like a perfect dad to be able to come out to.  
Why would Tony judge Peter? MJ couldn’t see a reason. Neither could Ned, but he kept his mouth shut; it wasn’t his business if Peter didn’t want to tell Tony yet.  
Today was the day, though. Today, Peter was going to come out to Tony.  
~(*)~  
He was leaning over the kitchen island, typing on his phone and looking bored. As Peter entered, he dropped his schoolbag to the floor. Tony looked up when he heard it land with a _flump_ on the kitchen hardwood.  
“There’s my princess!” Tony beamed, striding across the floor to Peter and hugging him close. “How was school, sweetheart?”  
“Uh, it was okay,” Peter said evasively, glancing towards the couch. Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, and Sam were watching some sitcom on TV. “Dad, could...could I talk to you? You....you know, in private?”  
“Of course, Sam,” Tony said, giving him a concerned look. “Where to?”  
“Uh….” Peter looked around nervously. “My room?”  
“Sure, kiddo,” he nodded. “Lead the way, sweetheart.”  
Peter lead the way to his bedroom. It definitely didn’t look like a typical girl’s room. The walls were painted a soft blue, and posters of various science fiction and fantasy movies hung from the walls. Directly over the bed was a beautifully illustrated poster of Ironman- one of Peter’s favorite artists had drawn it. He had asked Tony for some prints by the artist for his birthday the previous year, and Tony, clearly meaning it as a joke, had purchased a few of the prints Peter had meant and the Ironman poster. Tony had expected an exasperated look and for the poster to be rolled up and tucked in a corner until the end of time, but Peter had laughed instead, then asked Tony to help him put it right over his bed.  
It was nice to have the poster. Peter felt safer with it hanging over his bed. When Tony was gone on missions with the other Avengers, Peter felt more at ease with the beautifully drawn Ironman guarding him as he slept. It seemed foolish, and really he thought it was stupid- why did the drawing make him feel safe at all? - but he didn’t think he’d ever accept losing the poster for any reason.  
Peter glanced up at his tall ceiling. The hammock Tony had gotten him when they first moved to the compound was swaying slightly. Peter had a large king-sized bed to sleep in, but he preferred climbing on the walls to his hammock and sleeping in that. He usually only slept in his bed when Tony was gone.  
“You okay, sweetheart?” Tony asked, sounding worried.  
Peter jumped; he hadn’t realized how lost in thought he was.  
Tony was hanging back, his hand resting on the doorknob; he’d just shut the door and was giving Peter a concerned look. “Do you feel okay, Sammy? Are you feeling sick?” As Peter reflected that he’d only ever allowed Tony to call him Sammy, Tony released the doorknob and walked to Peter, placing his hand gently on his forehead and feeling his temperature. He hummed nervously, then felt Peter’s neck gently. “How does your throat feel?”  
“I-I’m f-fine, Dad,” Peter mumbled. “I...I need to talk to you.”  
Tony didn’t look convinced, but he reluctantly removed his hands from Peter’s neck, looking him over.  
“Uh...m-maybe you should sit down,” Peter suggested.  
“Samantha?” Tony asked suspiciously. “Are you sure you’re alright? Did something happen at school?”  
Peter knew that tone well. Tony was becoming Protective Dad, and was ready to beat whoever had messed with his daughter into a pulp.  
Peter felt a rush of fear. Would Tony still want to protect Peter the way he wanted to protect Samantha?  
“Dad, can you just promise me you’ll listen?” Peter pleaded. “Just...just promise me you’ll listen to what I have to say, okay? And then… you know, when I’m done, you can...you can say your piece.”  
Tony’s expression softened. “Of course, sweetheart.”  
He sat down on Peter’s bed, and watched Peter calmly over his glasses.  
Peter couldn’t meet his gaze; instead, he looked around the room, avoiding Tony’s light brown eyes.  
“Samantha,” Tony said, his voice gentle, “you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
Peter looked up at him, looking nervous.  
“You can tell me anything,” Tony repeated. “Anything, Sam, and I promise you I’ll still love you the same way I do now.”  
Peter bit his lip nervously.  
“P-promise?”  
“Promise,” Tony nodded. He was so calmly serious that Peter couldn’t help but believe him.  
“Dad, I…” Peter swallowed hard. “I’m...I’m transgender.”  
There was a short stretch of silence. Then Tony looked up at Peter. “I’m sorry.”  
“Wh-what?” Peter asked. His heart had kicked into full panic mode; was Tony upset as he’d feared?  
“I’m sorry you were clearly so stressed about telling me,” Tony said. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me without being worried about how I’d react.”  
“Y-you’re not upset?” Peter asked.  
“Why should I be?” Tony asked, shrugging. “You’re just my white sapphire.”  
“Your...what?”  
Tony smiled. “Have I never told you?”  
Peter shook his head. Tony patted the spot beside him on the bed, urging Peter to sit beside him.  
“Imagine boys are sapphires,” Tony told him, “and girls are diamonds.”  
“Okay,” Peter said slowly.  
“Most diamonds are usually what color?”  
“White.”  
“And sapphires are usually…?”  
“Uh...blue, aren’t they?”  
“Right.” Tony nodded. “But diamonds and sapphires can come in a variety of colors. This whole time I thought you were a diamond, but I was wrong. You’re a sapphire. You’re the same person you’ve always been, Samantha, I just didn’t know which gemstone you were to begin with.”  
Peter felt a rush of affection for Tony, but his father was making a face.  
“I suppose you’d rather I stop calling you Samantha,” Tony said. “What do you want to go by from now on?”  
“Oh, uh, I’ve been going by ‘Peter’ with my friends,” he said.  
“Peter,” Tony repeated, nodding. “I see. I’ll have to work on remembering that.”  
Peter cautiously rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, half expecting Tony to shake him off. Tony rested his head on Peter’s, though, sighing. “So you don’t mind your old man wanting hugs?” He asked, his tone teasing and playful. Peter could hear the faintest traces of relief in his words, though.  
“No,” he said firmly. “I still like my dad wanting hugs.”  
Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I’m going to have to come up with new nicknames,” he sighed. “But nicknames for boys are never as sweet. _Champ_ just sounds ridiculous.”  
Peter laughed. “I don’t mind sweetheart, but I mind champ, and I mind it a lot,” he told Tony. “Prince doesn’t sound too bad either. If you want to replace princess.”  
“Damn right I do,” Tony said. He paused, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m curious. And you don’t have to answer,” he added quickly. “But what made you choose Peter?”  
Peter paused. “I’ve been telling my friends it’s because I loved Peter Pan when I was little,” he mumbled. “But that’s not true.”  
Tony waited, not saying anything.  
“It’s because...well…when I was little, you’d read me those Beatrix Potter books, with Peter Rabbit, and...and those are some of my favorite memories.” Peter was blushing. What a stupid thing to say to his father.  
But Tony hugged him tighter and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Those are some of my favorite memories too,” he said in a soft voice.  
Peter smiled, relaxing more into Tony’s hug.  
“Do you want to tell the other Avengers?” Tony asked.  
“Probably,” Peter agreed, reaching up to finger his short A-line haircut. “Can...can we talk about me doing some other stuff too?”  
“Like what?” Tony asked, looking down at his son.  
“Like… like, could we maybe talk about me getting a haircut? And could we talk about buying me a binder?”  
“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony replied, smiling at him. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Princess- I mean, uh, Prince.”  
Tony scowled.  
Peter laughed. “It’s okay, Dad,” he said affectionately. “I know you didn’t mean to.”  
Tony just sighed dramatically, blowing a raspberry as if to mock his own mistake.


End file.
